


If anything were to happen to him

by AnnieError



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Haytham, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kenway Family, Worried Parents, Ziio and Haytham are married, confetti it's a parade, everyone is happy, kid!Connor, nobody needs to kill anybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieError/pseuds/AnnieError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had literally just taking his eyes off the boy for a second, and somehow Ratonhnhaké:ton still had managed to disappear.</p><p>Or The One when Haytham loses Connor in the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If anything were to happen to him

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately I've been obsessed with Assassin's Creed 3 and especially Haytham and Connor. And since there's not enough fluffy family-fics about them I decided to contribute with one. This is really just pointless fluff with the Kenway family!
> 
> And as always - please remember that English is not my native language. So I apologize in advance for any obvious errors I've done!

”Haytham” The sound of his name made the dark-haired man flinch so hard he was convinced that he must have strained something. He collected himself before managing to give his wife a accusatory gaze. 

He usually pride himself in that he was hard to get the jump on, but by some mysterious reason Kaniehtí:io always managed to sneak up on him. He had moreover been so busy looking around in the store that he had not noticed what was happening behind him.

”For god’s sake, don’t do that, Ziio!” He could see that she was trying hard not to laugh, and it made him smile. He was not annoyed at her, he had just been surprised and the way her eyes twinkled at him, he knew that she knew that.

”You are so easily frightened.” she grinned, before she kissed him on the cheek. She then seemed to realize something, and quickly looked around. 

”Where is Ratonhnhaké:ton?” Her words had a very guilty look spreading across his face and she gave him a horrified look. 

”Have you lost him?” He scoffed lightly.

”Of course I haven’t! What kind of father would lose his son in... ” 

”Haytham.”

”I turned around for one second to talk with Charles!”Now Ziio was the one who scoffed, since she disliked her husband’s colleague. They both knew that Ratonhnhaké:ton shared those feelings towards Lee, so that the mans presence has caused him to flee was hardly surprising.

” and the moment I looked back at Raton he was gone. But come on, Ziio, he can’t have gone far.” She gave him an unimpressed look that seemed to scream "That's not true, and you know it. We both know how he can be ". 

Their son had the ability to move quickly and silently, a talent that undoubtedly exceeded what a 7 year old should have.

”Fair enough. But he knows better than to just wander away. He is somewhere in this mall. Just take it easy.” Haytham was pretty worried himself, but he wouldn’t allow that to show.

”Take it easy?! What if someone kidnaps him?” 

”He knows better than to...”

”To what? Trust strangers? Haytham, our son is bright but he is also very gullible. He pretty much believes that every person he mets is a good human being.” Haytham looked at her with wide eyes, as if he just now realized the truth in her words.

”So if a stranger is kind to him, asks if he want candy or something - you honestly think Ratonhnhaké:ton won’t follow, that he will see through that façade and not trust the stranger?” All colour had now drained from Haytham’s face and he swore loudly before taking his wife by the hand and dragging her out of the store. 

”Where can he be? Where would he go? Dear god, this is a nightmare.” It was as if the gravity of the situation only dawned on him now, because now you could clearly see how Haytham panicked more and more for each second that passed.

”Connor? Connor?!” His voice echoed through the mall and Ziio just looked at him. He understood why she did it though and gave her an apologetic look.

”You have to admit that Connor is tremendously easier to shout than Ratonhnhaké:ton.” They had given the boy a second name, since most people couldn’t pronounce Ratonhnhaké:ton. Even Haytham had to admit that he had had problems with it in the beginning, although he obviously learned how to say it over time.

”He doesn’t listen to Connor though.” she said sharply.  

”Of course he does, my father calls him Connor all the time. And that’s not the point, he will recognise my vo... fine, fine, have it your way. Ratonhnhaké:ton!” A few heads turned at that unusual name, but none of them belonged to a 7 year old boy. 

”Ratonhnhaké:ton?!” Ziio joined in in his cry and the name rolled off her tongue easier than it ever would for Haytham.

They continued to run along the shops and shouting his son's name, but without any progress. At last Zioo stopped and drew a shaky breath. 

”What will we do if we don’t find him?” She allowed the terror to be seen in her eyes, and Haytham forced aside his own to calm her. He let his arms close around her and hugged her to his chest.

”We will find him.” he mumbled into her hair and in his head, he promised himself that from now on he would never let his son out of sight 

And if anyone had so much as touched his son, he would put the responisble person down like a dog in the street...wait a minute. 

”I think I may know where he might be!” He hurried to the mall Pet Store, his wife close behind and indeed their son stood there, face pressed against the window that separted him and the animals. 

At the sound of footsteps approaching, he looked up, and his face broke into a wide smile.

”Ista, rake:ni! I’ve found the animals, all by myself! Look how cute and fluffy they are! I want a rabbit, can I please have a...” His sentence was cut short when Haytham lifted him up and hugged him tightly. 

”Rake:ni.”

”Your mother and I was sick with worry, Raton.”

”But I said where I was going. You just didn’t listen.” Ratonhnhaké:ton whined but cuddled, despite the tone, closer to his father. Ziio could’nt help but smile as she moved closer to her family, and started to pet her sons hair. 

”Did you say it in English?” She couldn’t help to ask and Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at her sheepish.

”No.” He admitted and Ziio didn’t know if she should sigh or laugh. In the end she did neither, just smiled softly. 

”Say it in English next time, you know your dad doesn’t understand you otherwise.” Haytham made what sounded like an agreeing sound before turning his eyes to the boy’s face.

”No, not next time. Just don’t ever wander off like that again.” The boy perked up, and noted dutifully.

”Okay rake:ni. I will never wander off like that again, I promise. So I think I should have an reward for that. Like that rabbit.” He pointed at a white, fluffy thing and Haytham laughed, already feeling himself relax again now when he knew his son was safe.

”Nice try, young man. Nice try.” 

 


End file.
